


Last

by ReinAya



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Day 2, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Last Time, M/M, Oikawa Rare Pair Week, Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2018, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Stress, beach, impied knee injury, implied overwork, kinda angst, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: “Last destination?” I asked.He nodded.Day 2:OverworkandStress/Injury





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.

The view from a bridge always beautiful. The birds that flew low traverse river surface, the water that flowed to the sea as far as the eye could see, the breeze that flown softly earlock. The sun prepared to drown, the atmosphere around us warmed, very peaceful. “Beautiful isn’t it?” I said slowly.

The man beside me just silent, staring straight without moving, watched until the sun lost swallowed by the sea, leaving an orange tinge, afterwards he blinked slowly.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” I asked again. He turned to me, nodded. 

We stared straight again, busy with each mind. “ Do you ever think to jump from this bridge?” He blinked, didn’t believe for what he just heard, turned to me who still stared straight. _What did he just say?_ Maybe that was what he thought. 

“Hahaha..!” He closed his mouth with his right palm. Then continued watching the sky that darkens. 

Silence for a moment.

“I just think about it.”

 **_* * *_ **  

“Ah! Suga-chan!” I waved my hand. The one who was called jogged towards me. “So, what’s the plan?” 

“Calm down Suga-chan. You have to take a breath first.” I took my phone from my pants pocket. 

“Hmm… I have two or three places, how ‘bout you, Suga-chan?”

“Hmm…” 

“Maybe I don’t have any…” 

“Hee… no way, right? There must be, there must be one, right!?” His body was shaken. He just laughed. “Hmm… I don’t know for now, let’s just go ahead first. Maybe I’ll know later.” 

“Ok, ok.” I showed him my phone screen. Which had the list of places that _I_ would visit. “You have the money, right?” I snorted. 

He laughed, “Yup, I use my whole savings. All of it.” I laughed, nodded approvingly.

 **_* * *_ **  

The first place was a bakery in the middle of the city, the vintage view that conspicuous become the characteristic of the bakery itself. But besides that, they had a really good milk bread than others—although with a really high price. And I had to enjoy it for the last time. 

He just looked at the storefronts. I paid for the purchase, received the plastic bag with my favourite bread on it and said _‘thank you’_. “You do not buy anything, Suga-chan?” 

He shook his head, not interested. Came out from the bakery, I asked, “Is there any place to eat you want to visit, Suga-chan? _For the last time._ ” 

He nodded slowly, then walked crossed the street. I followed him.

 

We stopped in front of a small building in the corner of the intersection, a brown building with Japanese old style restaurant, the menu adorns the front door. I gulped, “Suga-chan…” He entered the building, ignoring me who started pale.

In there, he already ordered the food. The spicy scent that really strong—but not strong enough—spread the whole room. I joined to order a food; the time already show lunch time and my stomach starting hungry. 

Chatted for a while about the problem faced on. Sugawara Koushi was his name—even though we already exchange our name and phone number from the beginning. This ash-blonde hair liked spicy food. Worked as an accountant, in a book publishing company called—I didn’t know, screw English. And his hobby was playing volleyball, with the same position as me, Setter. And unexpectedly, he already knew me. “You are Oikawa Tooru, a professional volleyball player who has a knee injury, I believe.” I showed my surprised, he just chuckled. 

“No way there’s no one who doesn’t know that face of yours, Oikawa-san.” 

The talking continued after we left the from that restaurant. Went to the amusement park that I’ve already planned it from earlier, there was a new ride that successfully attracts attention Makki and Mattsun. He nodded approvingly, “Nothing’s wrong with it.” 

The ride was a roller coaster which was themed dinosaurs from Iwa-chan’s favourite famous movie franchise.  


_I used to ride a ride like this._ Is what I said to Suga when we were in line. He looked at me, nodded earnestly when he heard me tell stories. Then exchange stories about our childhood. Plain and monotone, that what I thought about his childhood. 

The ride was like most roller coasters, run-ups and down, twisted attend with the rail. Ran slowly when at the end before swirling fall down. It was tense and fun, but not with Suga, I looked to him when we exited the rides, “Tense, huh?” He just silent, his pale face started to disappear. 

“Are you okay, Suga-chan?” I asked him. He nodded, “I’m afraid to heights honestly.” I felt guilty. 

“But it’s okay, nothing’s wrong, right? For the last time.” He smiled widely. 

 _Wahh… he can smile like that apparently…_  

“So, do you want to ride others, Suga-chan? I’ll follow you.” I looked at my watch, it was about 2 o’clock. “There’s still time before too dark.” I turned to him, he pointed a building with a bright colour, just like Japanese castle, I frowned. 

 _Castle?_  

But I followed him, “Let’s go there!” I pulled his hand. 

 **_* * *_ **  

We were in long line again, not much what we talked about. He just fell onto silent, yet hold his nausea. A half an hour waiting, we just moved slightly. I suggested to go back, moved to other rides. He shook his head, pointing to the back, the line behind us already elongated, we got stuck. 

One hour standing in the line, now we were at a boat-train that floated on the water. Moved slowly, we entered that ‘castle’. Not much content, only dolls arranged to resemble the Japanese old emperors, complete with the empresses and the waitresses. Arranged adjust for Japanese history. I sighed, bored. 

I turned to the side, Suga looked at the dolls with a blank stare, just as bored as me. Behind us was empty, in front us either. I’ve been realized it was only us that filled that train-boat. I decided to talk to Suga, that culminated in a question; 'Oikawa-kun, why you choose this _conclusion_?'

It looked like he didn’t want to use ‘suicide’ directly, but I did understand, nodded—there were a lot of people who assumed this as a forbidden thing.

“You first Suga-chan, _the reason_.” He nodded. 

Overwork. People usually called it like that, although he looked dependable, not all of the people could bear the burden alone, right? Plus with pressure from people around him. I could see from his face the moment we first meet. His story when from the front there was an orange glow hit our faces. It was already late afternoon, my watch showed at 6 o’clock. 

“Let’s eat something first, Suga-chan!” I pulled his hand again when we already outside the rides. In this amusement park that the breadth outrageous, the nearest restaurant was a Sushi Restaurant that famously tasty—famously expensive too. Or at least that what we could see from the special map for that park. 

We entered a building with Japanese style—which inside was modern. Sight the menu slightly and chose the menu that—seen—most delicious, while Suga ordered the menu that—seen—the cheapest. “Food in here is really ‘expensive’, Oikawa-kun.” He whispered. 

“Where do you know?” I whispered back. He grinned. 

“There’s no price at the menu, the tenth rule in our family, which ‘no price must be high-priced’” He whispered again, this time he lowered his sound so that almost inaudible. I laughed, it makes a sense.

The plates with sushi on it we ordered placed in front of us. I took the chopsticks, said ‘thank you for the food’, and started eating. Suga followed and asked again. “It’s your time to tell the reason, Oikawa-kun.” I frowned but then smiled. “Not an interesting story, believe me.”

 

The story closed by his sigh. “Hmm, knee injury huh…” He just nodded repeatedly.

 

**_***_ **

 

This time we were in a Ferris wheel. “It looks like the beach is a good idea, Oikawa-kun.” He pointed out, a beach view with a ferry that sailed magnificently on the waves, go forward slowly. 

“Last destination?” I asked. He nodded.

**_* * *_ **

 

“I think I fall in love with you, Suga-chan.” 

He stood up, his expression was flatted, not showing a beastly expression. But then he smiled warmly. “Sorry, but I’m not a gay.” 

I sighed. Yeah, _a same-sex relationship_ is taboo in here. 

“But nothing’s wrong with it.” I turned, shocked. “Moreover this _is the last time we’re here_ , no one will scold us, right?” I fell on silent, not answering his question.

He laughed hard, then tiptoed. Met his own lips with mine.  


**_* * *_ **  

The night wind hit the face, flew the earlock, I held tightly his hand. Stood on the sand, the waves ran into the leg. Slow but surely, along with the body went forward, the water risen and risen, until leaving our chest. I turned to him, tighten my hold. Smiled widely. 

“See you there, Kou-chan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if anything doesn't make any sense, sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)
> 
>  
> 
> What have I done?
> 
> (What's in English wahana (ride), again? *opened Disneyland website) 
> 
> The tenth rule by Sugawara's family is basically my mother thought and I believe (agree) her.


End file.
